Kellic - Vics little sisters
by em0neko
Summary: this is my first story so yeah but Clover Fuentes is a 16 year old girl and has an older brother Vic 17 and a younger brother Mike who is 15 and she gets cheated on by this guy called Kayden and yeah I suck a these but yeah Kellin with be added later 3


~Clovers POV~  
"VIC, GIVE MY HAIR STRAIGHTENER BACK" I yelled from my bathroom.  
"USING IT" Vic yelled back.  
I went to his room and banged on the door.  
"Vic give it back I need it Kaydens coming over" I say to him.  
"So what Jaime and Tony are coming over too" he said back.  
"VIC I NEED IT MORE" I yelled at him.  
"NO I DO" he said back at me.  
"MUM TELL VIC TO GIVE ME MY STRAIGHTENER BACK" I yelled.  
"Vic give your sister her strainer your getting a new one next week" mum said to him he came out with half strait hair and gave me it.  
"Thank you" I said and left.  
"Clover Kaydens here" Mike said.  
"Hold on" I yell form my room.  
"Great thanks a lot Vic" I mutter to myself.  
Ok you might be wondering who I am well I am Clover Fuentes I have violet eyes yeah I don't know how it happened I also have brown hair with a pink streak at the front and I have snake bites so yeah and I have two brothers Vic the oldest and Mike the youngest I was born in-between them and yeah well i'm 16 Vic is 17 and Mike is 15.  
I head to my room because I finished with my hair and see Kellin on my bed.  
"Hey Kayde" I say to him.  
"Hey Clov" he said back.  
I kiss him on the lips.  
"Ew get a room" Vic said interrupting.  
"I am, in my room, get out" I say to him.  
"I'm using getting your straightener since you have finished with it" he said grabbing it.  
"Fine now piss off" I say to him.  
"Come on be nice to your older brother" Kayden teased.  
"Shut up and kiss me" I say to him and we kiss

~Vics POV~  
I need the hair straightener and Clover has it.  
I head into her room and see them kissing.  
"EW get a room" I tease.  
She insults me and I get the thing I was looking for and leave.  
I straiten my hair and leave my room seeing the guys playing video games.  
"What took you so long Vic" Jaime asked me.  
"Clover didn't let me finish with the hair straightener" I say grabbing the other controller and join the game.  
"Yeah you should of heard her screaming because Kellin was coming over" Mike said giggling.  
"Wow that must have sucked Vic-Victoria" Jaime said making us all laugh.  
"Mum me and Kayden are heading out we will be back later" Clover said holding hands with Kayden.  
"Ok just don't stay out to late please" mum said.  
"We won't" Clover then said.  
~Clovers POV (I these to might be the only POVs I might do)~  
"Wanna go somewhere I am not in the mood to hear Vic yelling Die at the TV" I say to him.  
"Yeah sure lets go to park" Kayden suggests.  
"Great idea" I follow we leave my room hand in hand.  
I tell mum that we are leaving and will be back later.  
we got some ice cream and ate it on the swings just talking about music and people we didn't like.  
"Shit its 7 I think we should go" Kayden said.  
"Ok maybe Vic and his friends have left" I say and we leave.  
"MUM I'M HOME" I say after waving good bye to Kayden.  
"Ok Clover well just letting you know that Vic and Mikes friends are staying over for the week-end" mum informs me.  
I go to the couch and put on the movie that was playing tonight it was called endless love.  
The movie started when laughter.  
"EWW get that shit of the TV and put on something else" Vic said to me.  
"VIC!" mum yelled she hated it when one us cussed.  
"Sorry" he said.  
"No I had it first now go away" I say to the 5 boys.  
"Clover please" Mike said doing puppy dog eyes.  
"No now move" I say to them.  
"Not a chance now hand over the remote or do I have to fight you for it" Vic threatened.  
"MUM VICS THREATENING ME AGAIN" I yell Vic would say stuff like that just to scare but it got on mums nerves so much.  
"VICTOR" mum yelled.  
"Clover come on" Vic said.  
"Clover give the boys the remote I taped it anyways" mum said to me.  
"FINE" I yell.  
I storm to my room at least they weren't jamming but they were yelling.  
"Dinner" mum yelled I get out of my room and see the 5 hungry boys running to the table mum had ordered a pizza I grab 2 slices and leave to my room.  
"Clover where are you going" dad asked as I was leaving.  
"Room" I say headed to the stairs.  
he let me go and I leave and start to text Kayden.

C - Kayde my brothers friends are staying over you wanna join

K - sure i'll be over soon

C - YAY

"MUM, DAD KAYDENS IS STAYING OVER" I yell from my room.  
"OK" dad yelled back.  
Kayden came 10 minutes later.  
I greeted him with a kiss.  
"Get a room" Mike commented.  
"EW gross" Vic added.  
"Come on its cute watching them suffocate each other" Jaime said.  
we leave to my room and snuggle on the bed.

~Vic POV~  
we run for the pizza and see Clover grab two slices and leave to her room.  
we finish eating and start playing Mario Kart.  
"MUM,DAD KAYDENS STAYING OVER" Clover yelled from her room.  
great.  
Kayden arrives later and Clover greets him with a kiss  
"Get a room" Mike commented.  
"EW gross" I added.  
"Come on its cute watching them suffocate each other" Jaime said.  
They left for her room after after a while mum and dad told us to get some sleep so we did she said the same to Clover and Kayden we got to sleep eventually.  
~~~Time lapsing till morning~~~

"Hey Vic mum and dad are gone lets wake up Clover" Mike said with a grin.  
"Fuck yeah lets do it" I said so we got our stuff and plugged the speakers in right next to her door we all playing the loudest we could and I screamed she barged out of her room grabbing me by my shirt.  
"WHAT THEY FUCK VIC I WAS FUCKING SLEEPING" she yelled at me.  
"It was fun" I said smiling.  
"Put Vic down Clover" Mike said to Clover even if he was the youngest he was the tallest she dropped me down on the floor.  
~Clovers turn again ^u^~  
I dropped Vic on the ground and left to my room slamming the door.  
"Come of Clover lighten up you can now lift Vic with one hand" Kayden said making me laugh.  
"True lets go to the movies today" Kayden said hugging me.  
"Great idea" I say to him and we both get changed and grab some money and leave.  
"Where are you going" Vic asked.  
"Movies be back later" I say to him leaving.  
We hop into his car and drive to the movies  
~Vic POV~  
Clover left the house I was pissed.  
"Vic calm down dude" Mike said.  
"HOW CAN I MIKE SHE JUST FUCKING LEFT WITH THAT GUY JESUS I'M GONNA KILL HER" I yell.  
"Dude your so overprotective" Jaime said.  
"She's 16 he's 18 I can't help it" I said.  
"WHAT! 18! SHIT" Mike said he didn't know his age.  
"What you your mum and dad know this" Tony asked.  
"Yeah but Mike didn't" I said back  
"Dude when they get back your gonna have to hold me away from not killing him" Mike said he looked pissed.  
~Clover again~  
When we get to the movies we buy two tickets for the newest horror movie then Kayden starts to look nervous.  
"Whats up you seem nervous about something mind sharing" I ask.  
"What? no i'm fine" he said then looking towards something it was another girl.  
~~~Time lapsing till the movies over~~~  
We walk out of the movies and then a girl approaches us it was the same girl from earlier.  
"Hey Kaydey um…whoe is this" she said then looked to me.  
"Um…i'm his Girlfriend and you are you" I say back.  
"No i'm his girlfriend" she said pissed at me.  
"Um…I-I-I can explain" he said to the both of us.  
"NO ITS FINE SAVE IT WERE OVER YOU CHEATING BITCH" I yell making everyone look at us and I run out crying.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME ITS OVER" the other girl said and she chased after me.  
"Hey listen" she said to me as I was crying.  
"What" I ask still crying.  
"He was wrong to do that with both of us" she said.  
"Yeah he was and I think I should head phone" I say to her.  
"Hey why don't you give me your number and we talk sometime" she said and I passed her my phone.  
"Thanks" she said after putting in her number.  
"No problem cya" I say calling Vic.

Hey whats us  
Vic I need a lift can you pick me up  
Um sure where are you  
movies  
Ok i'll be there soon  
Thanks

I saw Vic coming in his car and he sees me crying he just took my hand and walked to the car with me.  
"Whats wrong" Vic asked me.  
"Kayden cheated on me" I say bringing more tears to my eyes.  
"FUCK i'm gonna kill that dude" Vic said.  
"No don't do that" I say to him.  
"Why he deserves it nobody is allowed to hurt my little sister ever" he then said.  
"I'm 16 Vic it's fine ok just don't worry about it" I say as he pulled up to the house I get up and head to my room.  
~Vics POV~  
I stopped the car and got out and headed inside Clover was already in her room.  
"Hey what happened Vic" Mike asked.  
"Cheating dick" I say to him.  
"Where is he" Mike said standing up he was so tall its not even funny.  
"I don't know" I said to him he could kill somebody.  
We played video games for hours Clover didn't come down much and when she did it was long.  
Mum and dad came home at about 3 and Clover was out getting food at the time when they came home.  
"Hello" mum said to us all.  
"Hey mum" I said.  
"Hi" Mike said.  
"Hey Mrs Fuentes" Jaime said.  
"Hi Mrs Fuentes" Tony said.  
Clover didn't she anything she just ran to her room this must be really upsetting for her.  
"Vic why is Clover so upset what did you do" mum asked me.  
"We didn't do anything it was Kayden he cheated on her" I said still playing video games.  
Mum ran to Clover room we didn't hear anything else from her.

**[A/N] tell me what you think its my first story and yeah I wanna know what you think of it and I don't own PTV in this so ^u^**


End file.
